


Warbuild pet

by Little_sheabean



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Master/Pet, Only kinda on that, Slow Build, Transformer Sparklings, blitzwing feels he owes bumblebee his life, bumblebee doesnt abuse his power over blitzwing, fluffy story, good blitzwing, good bumblebee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_sheabean/pseuds/Little_sheabean
Summary: Warbuilds have two ways of life. Dying in the war, or being someones pet.





	Warbuild pet

Sparklings, the starting of all bots. when a sparkling is born they will either be categorized as a warbuild and signed up to fight when they are younger, or be anything else and choose what they will do. Warbuilds are the biggest and strongest of the cybertronians, a natural instinct on how to fight and easy to adapt to the worst climates. Warbuilds have the easy already told life. At Least… thats what other bots say. 

Blitzwing had to strongly disagree.

Blitzwing was a warbuild, not only that but he was of the very few that where triple changers. Like a lot of warbuilds he had a defect. multiple personalities, three different faces to make up for it. At a young age his creators gave him up to a school, to learn how to fight professionally and to get a good handle on how to take orders. He would stay there until he was of age and then would be shipped of to fight in the war.  
\--  
Blitzwing rubs a servo over his optics, forcing himself up. His alarm going off for his early morning training. He grunts slightly and goes over his schedule for the next solar-cycle. Like all others he had early training then he would be helping watch over a junior class of minibots. He really didn't mind that work as it meant he could sit around most of the day and would only really be needed if a dispute broke out.

Grabbing a cube of energon he walked out into the courtyard sipping from it lazily as he did. He glances at the other warbuilds here some still having their morning energon and others already practicing. The sergeant of the warbots coming in a bit later, all bots immediately straightening up and standing at attention. “Morning sir!” they all say aloud together. 

“Morning warbots. Everyone has looked over their duties this solar-cycle?” 

“Sir yes sir!” they get out before once again the sergeant speaks.

“Get too training then and be prepared to get to your duties after.” the warbots all nod in understanding before they all get started on their training, all very well versed in this routine by now. 

Blitzwing easily falling into his own training routine, going thru shooting practice then switching to controlling himself and his transformations. While he and his team finish up their practice the bots who attend school here slowly start piling into the yard and school itself. Quite a few of the bots coming in early to watch the warbuilds practice and train. 

The bell rings loudly, scaring a few of the watching bots and sending them off to their classes. Blitzwing following suit with their example to get to the minibot class he was going to be helping with. He weaves between the waves of smaller bots going threw the halls in order to reach their classes on time. Blitzwing reaches the class he's going to be in for the day and heads for the back, sitting down at a desk in the back, going thru a headcount of how many minibots were in this class via how many chairs were there. The classes only holding the needed number of chairs for the bots in it and then one extra for if a warbuild will be helping supervise. 

He smiles when he sees it's one of the smaller classes in the school, finding silent amusement in the fact that the minibot class was one of the smaller classes. This amusement quickly making his faceplates switch over to what had been nicknamed random. A giggle slipping out of him as the minibots pulled into the classroom. 

“Alright class, is everyone ready for a full day of learning?” the teacher bot asked in an almost sickly sweet tone. Teacher bots almost always creeped blitzwing out with how happy and cheerful they always where. The minibots clearly didn't share this view as they smiled at the teacher bot happily. 

“Morning!” most of the minibots responded, others deciding to stay silent instead of give a response. All of them clearly still tired from having to be here at such an early cycle, some more than others. Blitzwing lazily seeing one particular yellow minibot that was still half asleep where he was sitting. Random giggles more at that, reaching a servo out to gently tap the minibots shoulder, “it iz time to vake up, jour zchool iz ztrarting.” he gently states. The minibot booting out of recharge quickly at that.

“huh? What? Oh yeah, sorry” he sheepishly replies. A blueish blush rising to his cheeks, “i didn't recharge well, i'll try and stay awake” he rubs his arm slightly. “My names bumblebee by the way, what's yours? Your one of the warbuilds that live here right? Whats that like? Is it fun?it's probably a lot more fun than having to sit in class and learn all day. I would greatly prefer just having to train on how to fight instead of learning all of this.” 

Blitzwing tilts his head to the side, his faces switching out to icy, the minibot letting out a sound of surprise, “oh that's so cool! How did you do that?” 

“Vell to ztart, mines name iz blitzwing, ja, im a warbuild und live here. Und vell, itz… a glitch i got for being a warbuild, ve get glitchez a lot…” bumblebee nods his helm, going over the information given.

“Thats so cool you know, i always thought warbuilds just fought and didn't do anything but that, its so cool to see that thats not true at all!” he says enthusiastically. Blitzwing just gives the minibot a small smile, that was the common wave of thought on warbuilds. Other builds didn't learn about warbuilds other than what they either see or hear from others. A lot of what's said about warbuilds between other bots is false now. Warbuilds have simply stopped trying to correct them. 

“Maybe to you kid, but you best start paying attention to class” he gives a short nod towards the teacher bot who had already started the lesson, he can see the small minibot jump into the lesson quickly. Blitzwing had tried to learn what was being taught in these classes, it was no use though, the fact he could barely read being one of the big points as to why. As Well as the irregularity of him being in the classes. There was a time that teaching bots would try and give him some basic education while he was in the class, that stopped when they realized he simply wouldn't be able to keep up. Blitzwing kept watch over all the little minibots, giving any disruptive minibots a look that almost immediately broke them apart, and if that didn't him getting up and walking over certainly did. 

At the sound of the bell, many of the minibots raced out of the class to reach the outside as fast as possible and spread their legs. Blitzwing leaning his chair back, letting himself relax for the time being before a tiny hand was placed on his thigh. He glances over to the owner of the hand, the minibot from before being there, how curios, “bumblebee vas it? vhy aren't jou out playing vith the other minibots?” 

“Well it's not that i would like to be! The others just dont like me! I don't know why.. So… i was hoping since you talked to me earlier that maybe you would talk to me during this break?” bumblebee had started out confidently, slowly losing that confidence as he went on, at the end he was looking at his peds. Blitzwing watched him in slight curiosity

“Now vhy vould that be? You don't zeem very different from the other minibots?” 

“Well… my creator is a prime and i never got to know my real carrier… it makes me stick out more i guess. Other bots are afraid of me is my guess and what my creator says.” 

Blitzwing gives a subtle nod of his head, “i guess that could make bots nervous in the off chance they get in trouble with prime for doing something wrong.” he hums slightly, “vell if jou vant to stay vith me jou can tiny one. I'm not doing anything anyways” bumblebees optics lit up at that, a big smile on his face plates.  
\--

Thats how the two ended up spending the rest of the day, when the yellow bot wasn't in class the two where talking and slowly making friends with each other. At the end of the day blitzwing god the news that he would be supervising this minibot class for the next while as the teacher bot had noticed how good he got along with the little ones and suggested he stay to the sergeant

From there blitzwinger and bumblebees friendship only grew closer, many times when bees creator was running late on picking u the minibot from school blitzwing would sit with bumblebee, the yellow bot trying his best to teach the big mech on how to read.  
\--

Blitzwing sighs, glancing over the datapad bee was holding again, “uhm… ze little bot zas... “ he frowns slightly. Bee giving a small noise of encouragement.

“That was really good! A little more practice and you'll be reading in no time, then you can start writing too!” bee was clearly excited over even just this little improvement. He quickly scrambled out of blitzwinger lap with a big smile when he noticed his carrier and what bee thought was bltzwings teacher. Blitzwing stood to attention when his sargent came over, standing straighter at the sight of a prime with him. 

“At ease soldier. We are here to speak to the two of you.” blitzwing relaxed slightly at that, bumblebee giving a noise of curiosity as he goes over to his creator.

“I'm here to give you a preposition for a job for you blitzwing that will get you out of the line of duty and for bee, a protector when his creator isn't around” the prime said. Litzwing easily noticing that not only was bumblebees creator a prime but was optimus prime, one of the most powerful. 

“A.. job?” blitzwing only new of two jobs warbuilds got, one being the one they automatically get at birth, the other… the other was basically being a pet to another bot. 

“Yes, and i'm sure you already have what i mean by that in mind. If you and bumblebee are willing i would like for you to belong to him. To be a guard for him and keep him company. You would stay at our house and would have your own room. Do remember it is up to the both of you.”  
\--

Thats really how blitzwing found himself moving out of the academy, and belonging to a minibot. This was really when blitzwinger life started to get interesting.


End file.
